Icecream and flowers
by yoshiko nakamura
Summary: a memory lost can never be recovered ever... can it? Cagalli loses her memory due to a small incident...its a AsuCaga fanfic :


**Ice –cream and flowers?**

**Hi everyone! I know it's been like a month since I updated a new story… I'm really sorry (bows to apologize). Well the last story I did was a Sasunaru. So now the story I'm actually writing now is ****an**** Asucaga story. Sorry to all the Sasunaru fans out there. Well this is not a one-shot story, plus ****it's**** my first time writing a multi-chapter one so… please forgive me if its really not to your liking.**

Okay now to begin with the story…

**Ice –cream and flowers?**

**Chapter one:**

'Yum… ice cream' Cagalli a blonde haired girl, whose hair was cut-off at shoulder length which as well is unruly at the same time said with much enthusiasm as she started off on her second tub of ice- cream. Her amber colored eyes shone with much delight as she felt it smoothly going down her throat.

'What flavor is it?' Kira asked her, a boy whom had brown hair, which was just as unruly as his younger sister, Cagalli, whereas his eyes are that of purple amthemyst instead though the are twins.

'rum and raisin' Cagalli said joyfully, like a little kid whom had just received a reward for doing something good, as she raised her tub at Kira to show him as she started twirling herself on the high-chair that she was seated on.

'Again?!' Kira exclaimed. 'You do know that Dad isn't going to make much money if you continue eating ice-cream at this rate!' Kira nagged at her for doing so.

'I do know… but aren't I paying for those that I have eaten?' Cagalli said ruefully. 'It's not like dad will go broke anytime soon…he is one of the representatives of Orb for nuts sake.'

'you are not' Kira answered back as patiently as he could. 'And yes Dad will go broke if you keep helping yourself to all the ice-cream that you like.'

'Please that is like the chairman of the representatives so it will be a totally long time if Dad was to go broke. its only my second tub so you don't have to worry. Cagalli said casually as she scooped another spoon of ice-cream into her mouth.

'yes… only your second tub' Kira said shaking his head wearily as he knew that he had just lost in this quarrel, but stopped doing so immediately after hearing how Cagalli had put it so casually that she was only eating her second tub, with enlarged eyes. 'Your second tub?' he said exasperated.

'Yes …only second'. Cagalli said truthfully, as she hesitated a little to answer.

'ONLY second!? You've got to be kidding me…' Kira said now feeling extremely shocked this time that his jaw hung open just a little.

'No… I'm not kidding' Cagalli retorted angrily ' and do you mind if you would please close your mouth…its truly an unpleasant sight.' Cagalli said annoyed not knowing why her brother had reacted this way when she said she only just started on her second tub of ice-cream. She looked at her brother trying to decipher his thoughts as he tried to adjust his already shocked face into a mask of calmness.

'Cagalli …' Kira began calmly' it does not mean that if father is the richest man on Orb, does not mean that you can eat anything you want.'

'Why not?' Cagalli asked quizzically, not understanding the fact why. 'Money is to be spent is it not?'

'Yes…but not stuffing yourself with it.' Kira said pointedly to the tub of ice-cream in her hand, which was already nearly half finished. 'Plus no one eats two tubs of ice-cream in a matter of fifteen minutes after stepping into a small restaurant like this.' Kira finished off as calmly as possible.

'I'll choose how I want to spend it, and I wouldn't even be bothered if I would have gained weight because of it.' Cagalli angrily strode past Kira as she said it heading for the door.

'Fine…eat all you want…I will have nothing to do with it if you do gain weight.' Kira sighed, but Cagalli turned around and rebutted. 'For your information I have not gain weight for the entire year' and walked out in a huff.

Cagalli walked around the roadsides, looking in at every shop she went to with her half tub full of ice-cream that was left, until she came across a shop that was filled with flowers that were overflowing with. she than entered without a second thought without caring where she was as she was so mesmerized with the sight that behold before her, as mountains and mountains of different flowers filled every nick and cranny of the shop.

She walked around the shop, looking at the different plants and flowers she had never seen or heard before, exotic or not alike, it's not only like this, it's just that she never once bothered in her whole entire life about these trivial things, to her that was. Cagalli tried to recall the many names that she knew of the flowers and plants she knew, but all she could come up with was that of only two names. It was the two most common plants everyone would have known, the Lily and Rose.

She felt like scolding herself for not actually trying to learn the many different names of the plants and flowers that, Mana, her housekeeper and care taker had tried to teach her, when all very suddenly a clear cut classical voice broke her train of thought and caught her off guard at the same time. 'How may I help you miss?' it started.

'Um…nothing actually' Cagalli said after a short pause, than she looked down at her hands, thus than remembering her half eaten tub office-cream.

'I see…' the person replied 'I'm new here' the person started off first by introducing herself.

Cagalli than looked up and smiled warmly, 'I'm Cagalli welcome to Orb!' she said as she finally looked at the person, than did she really notice how pretty the person was. Long baby pink hair, bright baby blue eyes and a nice figure to boot which fit snugly into the decent dress she was wearing.

'What's your name?' Cagalli asked after a short while that she did not know the person's name as she did not introduce herself just yet.

'Lacus… Lacus Clyne' the girl whom now Cagalli realized was introduced herself really politely though she did hesitate a bit at first in the beginning of the introducing herself.

'That's a really nice name that you have… the flowers here are all really nice.' Cagalli said cheerfully as she tried to strike up a conversation to ease up the tension that was actually building between the two of them.

'Really? Than May I ask which flower do you like best here?' lacus said cheerfully as she smiled at Cagalli, as she ate her ice-cream.

'I'm really not to sure myself either.' Cagalli said without hesitation 'I think I like all of them' as she walked around the shop, pausing once in awhile to admire the flowers and plants.

'My favorite is the 'Lilium Candidium' also known as the 'White Lily'' lacus said while looking at Cagalli with interest, as she had expected nothing less from all normal girl's reaction.

'Which is it?' Cagalli said turning around looking at her with fascination as she wanted to know how the flower really looked like. Why? It's just like how I mentioned earlier as since she has never bothered much about flowers since young, now she would really like to know more, so she followed Lacus round the shop to the plat she mentioned.

'Here it is…' lacus said as she stepped in front of the flower she mentioned. It had soft white petals which opened up widely, at the end of it curling just a little, with a yellowish-green centre, showing its feminity though it's just of plain white in color.

Cagalli stared at it in shock and fascination, though she could not say a word, but she knew why Lacus had actually chosen that as her most favorite.' It's beautiful' Cagalli said trying to get the words out of her mouth, but only manage those few.

Lacus giggled as she looked at Cagalli's facial expression 'it is isn't it?' though its just pure white in color which could also so mean coldness and loneliness, the petals itself make it say otherwise. Which comes in a way that it also means soft and pure and the pale yellowish- green centre breaks the cold exterior of the white color contrast feeling it gives?' Lacus said with much truth about the Lilly. All Cagalli could do was not in agreement, and she tried to scoop more ice-cream from the tub, only to come out empty.

'Would you like to stay for dinner? I could introduce you to the partner I'm working with.' Lacus offered after seeing that Cagalli was disappointed that she had no ice-cream left.

'No thank you. Another time perhaps?' Cagalli asked.

'Sure' lacus said agreeing.

'Do drop by the ice-cream shop down a few blocks from here. It's the most popular here in Orb'.Cagalli said offering.

'Alright. I'll see you there tomorrow than? During my lunch break of course' lacus planned.

'Okay than' Cagalli agreed and they exchanged numbers.

hey...i know its's pretty short...but i will try to extend it to make it longer the next time.The story 'Reasons', i'm so sorry i havent the time to put it up...so try to bear with me for awhile. I have been kinda busy the past few days, and next few weeks. Do please review!!!! (if possible...5? it will do just fine.) Thanks and do continue to support me.

Toodles,

Yoshiko Nakamura


End file.
